FARF 3: Tito's Revenge
by Mr.Trump's Ham ft. Kanye Weast
Summary: Tito is SICK of shoobies, and he is willing to go on the most EPIC JOURNEY of his life to get rid of them, once and for all.. Note: None of the characters in this abomination belong to us, except the cool fork.
1. Garlic Bread

It was a rainy afternoon in the steets of Hawaii, and Tito was walking home after closing up the Shore Shack. It was one of those days where he couldn't get the thought of the shoobies out of his brain. Tito would never forgive them for taking his parents. He always remembered the shoobies, how couldnt he? They were everywhere. And they made his life hella sad.

Nothing brought him true happiness anymore. Especially not FRICKIN RAYMUNDO. Not the waves, not his stories, not even Hawaiian dickings.. Nothing. The older he grew, the more his hate for the shoobies rose. He couldn't take it anymore. Tito stopped, and broke down RIGHT THER on the side of the road. He decided that there was only one..true way to rid himself of the shoobies and the pain they'd caused .

Tito was about to commit sepuku with a fork but then he remembered he was a vampire and that wouldn't be able to kill him. He threw the fork to the ground. His head hanging, Tito started to walk home again, when he was suddenly interrupted by the succulent and angry screaming of what sounded emvery close/em to Terry Crews. "YO. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" "What?" Thought Tito, turning around to find no one there. "IN HERE, YOU FOOL." Tito looked down at the fork. "Could it be?..." "YES I BE, YOU TAN ASS MOTHERFUCKER. NOW PICK ME UP, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?" "WAHH!" Screamed Tito.

"PICK ME UP." Tito did as the sentient fork demanded. "Are you a magic fork?" "NO YOU FOOL. I'M A FORK. I PICK THINGS UP. I SHOVE THEM IN PEOPLE'S FACES. I GET FREE BATHS AFTER EVERY MEAL." "Oh.." Said Tito, immensely disappointed. "TUBBY, ARE YOU OKAY?" "Tubby, me?" Asked Tito. "YEAH YOU! TUBBY! ARE YOU SAD OR SOMETHIN', YOU THREW ME DOWN PRETTY HARD." "Well, it's just.. I don't know if i can go on.. THE SHOOBIES." Screamed Tito. "THE WHAT?" "The shoobies..." Cried Tito. "They took my parents.. I hate them.. I hate them so much." Tito shed a single tear. "I don't think i can go on any more... Being immortal is so hard.. It feels like my life has just been going on forever with no purpose." "WOW, YEAH, THAT DOES SOUND PRETTY SAD." Yelled Sentient Fork, continuing to yell for no god damn fucking reason.

"WAIT A SECOND. MAYBE I CAN HELP YOU. AND YOU CAN HELP ME TOO, TUBBY!" "What!? Me?" Asked tito, in disbleef. "YEAH. YOU SEE, I DONT HAVE ANY LEGS. I WANNA BE A REAL BOY. A HUMAN BEING, LIKE YOU TUBBY! I WANT TO BE ABLE TO FEEL. TO CRY. TO MAKE LOVE TO A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN AT SUNSET! Is that too much to ask?.." "Well, no, I don't think so." Replied Tito. "SO!? YOU HELP ME BECOME A REAL BOY, AND IN DOING SO, YOU GIVE YOUR LIFE PURPOSE AGAIN. AND, ONCE I HAVE LEGS, ILL ROUND HOUSE KICK YOU SHOOBIES IN THE THROAT."

Tito thought long and hard about the fork's proposition. It definitely sounded more exciting then working around shOOBies all day.. He could even be rid of the shoobies..forever even, maybe?.. "Okay.." Tito nodded, "I'll do it." "SWEET!" Yelled Sentient Fork. "But, uhm.. How are we going to turn you into a real boy?" "THAT'S SIMPLE, TUBBY!" "my name's Tito." "WE HAVE TO FIND SHADY ANON ANIME RAPPER MAN." "Who's shady anon anime rapper man?" "EXACTLY, TIBBY. NO ONE KNOWS. BUT ALL I DO KNOW, IS THAT HES MY TICKET TO BECOMING A REAL BOY!" "How do you know?" Asked Tito. If the sentient fork could, he would be glancing off into a beautiful anime sunset, a single, heart wrenching tear flowing down his silver bod. "Because.." He said, "I just do.." Tito stood there, not really knowing what to do. "So... How do we find him..?" "JAPAN!" "Japan!?" Shrieked Tito. "JAPAANN!" "Okay, okay!" Said Tito. And they ran home.


	2. THE POLAR EXPRESS for Game Boy Advance

Tito and the Sentient Fork were sitting on the kitchen table in Tito's shack, crunching on some rotten rabbit bones and thinking about HOW they were gonna make it all the way to Japan to turn the Fork into a REAL LIVE BREATHING BOY WITH A FORK DICK. "Gee, Fork Man" bubbled Tito as he crunched into a bone, his teeth shattering; "How the fuck are we gonna get to the Great Nippon..." "IT'S EASY, YA SAUCY BEAR" squealed Fork Fella, "we're gonna hOP on the next plane leading to that fuckin' island, yes"

Tito agreed, and they finished their bone meal in silence. Later, Tito tucked the frok into bed, kissing it on its forehead and puking a bit in his throt. "Man, I'll do anythning to burn those shoobies...I'd even sell my grandma to Mr. Huppenfups...shit..." he wheezed, leaving the fork to dream horrible things. Tito didn't sleep well that night; his dreams were loaded with images of Mao Zedong and three pieces of Kentucky Fried Chicken wings.

THE NEXT MRONRING the two babies awoke inside their hidey hole and packed the bag to go away. Tito stuffed his very BEST Hawaiian Ham right into the fckuckin bag, while the fork packed only the essentials, such as lip balm and his favorite magazine, Fork Book to read on the train. The sun was shining, the birds was screaming, the children was screaming, what a good good day. The two boys strolled down the sidewak and eventually found the airprot, right under the docks. "There it is, right there, our dream building, the plane box" gurgled Tito, huffling his way right into the fuckin entrance with the fork straggling behind him. "SLOW DOWN SLOW DOWN I DON'T HAVE A LEG OR EVEN TWO" whispered Fork Boy, who was so very tired.

After getting a wholesum meal at the local Wendy's® and dumping all the traash on the floor, the baabs got ready to climb onto that there plane. BUT BEFORE THEY could even get on plane, they had to pass throo the security portal! SHIT. How the heck were they gonna live. Tito swooced into the portal, carrying his baby Ham in the bag. Obviously, the portal let out a SENSUAL SHRIEK, because it detceted that damm Ham® and couldn't HANDLE THE HAM!

"RUN FORK BABY RUN" Tito roared, pushing the plane warriors away so they could step onto that there plane! As soon as they got to the plane door, a mysterious HAND reached out & grabbed OUR HEROES AND PULLED THEM INTO THE PLANE OH GOD

Once they were inside, they looked up to see that their savior was none other than Hugh Neutron® who was the father of Jimmy Neutron. "h-h-hey boys wanna see the ducks" he burbled, opening his big coat to reveal a duck corpse tied to his shirt. "What a good bird" cooed Fork, blushing and kinda having to make a shit? "Stop looking AT MY FOWL YOU HAVE TO SIT DOWN NOW" he speebed, pushing the two hump boys into some chairs so the plane could get away. Before Tito could even take a chomp of his Sweet, Succulent Hawaiian Hickory Ham, the plane's engines smarshed to life and sent the WHOLE VEHICLE into the clods.

Tito's head rolled over to look at the Fork Kid; he coughed up some blood and sneezed: "W-Well...we made it onto the train, Fork..." Fork tried to hold back his tears as he sat on a bag of Puffy Cheetos, crushing each and every last one until there was nothing left but Puffy Cheeto Dust. "Y-Y-Yeah...we're going to the place. I'm finnaly gon become the real baby boy I desire..." The fork then had a fit of whooping cough that lasted the entire goddam flight, never stopping, never ever stopping! The in-flight film was a documentary of Shoobies, that made Tito shiver & cluck with terror.

The plane shripped through the sky, chuckling. A chuckle plane. Tell the plane a joke, it chuckle; HUH?!

Halfway through the flight, Hugh Neutron® sat on Tito's lap and refused to get off. What the hell was his problem. Did his mother raise him in a cow barn. Jimmy's papa licked Tito's precious Ham, desecrating it and poisoning it with his Hugh tongue. What a vicious predator, that Hugh. "HEY TITO, LEMME SHANK THIS SKUNK" barked Fork, raring to murder Hugh Neutron®. "No, if we kill the monster, we'll never see the sunrise ever again." Tito hummed, crying invisible tears over his meats. Neutron shrieked and screamed, bearing his teeth to intimidate all the other passengers; this was his plane, and everyone would die if they said a single word about VEGGIETALES ON VHS. NOT A SINGLE WORD.

Just as the plane was coming in for the land, a baby boy up ahead whispered "VeggieTales on VHS is a good time for all ages" AND THIS INFURIATED HUGH NEUTRON; HUGH LEAPT FROM TITO'S LEGS AND SEIZED THE BOY, CRUSHING HIS SKULL WITH HIS BULBOUS NOSE. OH THE HUMANITY moaned everyone on the plane at once, they were all so scared of the Hugh. Finally, the plan stopped moving, and everyone hussled to get the hell outta there RIGHT NOW. Tito and Frork lead the path, while the slow ones were slain by Mr. Neutron in the back, poor poor people those ones were.

Tito stepped into the Japanese airpot, taking a breth of fresh wind: "Aaaaahhhhh~~~~ good shit" he belched, patting his ham stomach. They were now in the land of the pingle fingle, Japan! 


	3. Tortiya chips for you and me

"Where is the anime man" asked Tito. "HE'S NOT HERE. I booked us a hotel Tibby, lettuce leaf this place." Tito ran off, forko dangling in the wind behind him on a piece of thread he took from his stupid hawaiian shirt. They made it to the hotel 2 hookers later. Tito kicked the door to the motel open, carrying in te sentience ork. Tito vICIOUSLY gentle closed the door hinge and walked over to the couch where he put down his fork buddy. He turned on the Tv. There was only one channel. It was Hamtaro show on and Tito was mesmerized. he couldnt look away. He couldn't speak, he couldnt breathe, he could only remember the Neautron man. Tito then planked on the floor, unconcious.

When Tito woke, he shielded his eyes to the harsh sunlight entering the gaping hole in the wall, and he smelled the smelly smell of breakfast. Tito drank some HARRRDDDDD LIQQA and rolled to the kitchen, where forko was cooking speghetti. Tito began t sweat, this was intense. No one had ever cooked speghetti in his presence before. he ddnt know what to do. Sentient Fork faced tito, "Good Mourni-" was all the fork could say before Tito gentle threw him into the oven.

Tito ate all the speghetti on his own while he watched the hamtaro, Sentence forks complaints echoes in the distnace. It was three hours until Tito was finished watching Hamtro and eating speghetti. He felt different. He felt.. reborn. Knees weak, arms speghetti" he said to himsel, a single tear rolled down his cheek, as for once, he did not think of the shoobies.

Meanwhile, fork was asleep, cozied up in the oven. Dreaming dreams of the hot hot old spice man and Migby and Rordecai being yelled at by jellybean man. How content was he, until tito interupted his dreamy dreams by opening up the FUCKING OVEN. "WHAT THE FUCK TIBY" screamed Fork, grumping. "When are we going to find the anaon shady mane?" whispered tito. "Maybe if you didnt lock me in a fUCKING OVEN WED HAVE. i have to make a call. gIve me your phone, titty." Tito handed his phone to the fork and closed the ove to give him some persona space. "Hello?" Said Fork into the phone. "Can I speak to Kyoya senpai."

"Why are we going on a volcano?" Asked tito, dragging forky behinds him. "Kyoya senpai said that he cant disclose Shady anon anime mans position over the phone. IT ISNT safe. SO mr KYOYO senpi SAID to MEET him ON top of THIS VOLCano." "Wowkay." Said tio, who suddenly thREW fork and himself behind a rock. in the distance was the neutral man, fomaing at the mouth, looking for his next dicking. Tito and fork coverd themselved in maple syrup so that he could not smelth them. When the hugh man went away, they continued on their efforts to find kyoye san.

The climbed the colvan0 with allergies, and in wind and rain. Our heroes made it to the top of the volcano, no wan insight. "He.. he stood me up" said Frk, his handle quiviring in sadness. "Im so sorry" said tito, groping the sentient fork. Just then, the sound of a helicopter landed behind them. Tito and Fork turned around and there he was. It was Kyoya senpai, and Mori Senpai, and hUG NETRON?!

Fork cREAMED LIKE AN ANIME. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KYOYO SAMA?" he screeched. Tito began to sob and get nake Kyoya simply pushed hup his glasses and looked at the mori. Mori picked up the neautun man and THREW HIM T TIO AND FORK and left in the helipoper with Kyouy kun, back to Koran high school. The netrun man kNOCKED into Tito and fork, pushing all three of them over the edge of the volcano. Fork stuck into the inside of the volcano, tito hung desperately to the thread he had tired around forko for dangling purposes. Hugh Neautron clung to Titos pants, refusing to let go. He bit tito and tito yelped like a chihuahua and slipped further down the string. Fork cried for tubby to not let go as tito tried to get rid of the neatronbo. Tito began to sob, and ask Fork something about changing yer fate, but thats when it happened. Thats when.. he showed up.. Looking up to the cliffs edge, there he was..

"MC Akio.." whispered Fork, as he fell unconcious.


	4. Stu Pickles: God of the Universe

"...Y-Yo, yo yo...pickled shrimp biscuits, unghh..."

"...W-What...?"

Fork groggily woke up and found himself suspended in mid-air, being held by something with a tight grip.

"Fire hydrant sex...c-cash money, Ronald..."

A voice spoke gibberish above his head, causing him to look up and SEE THAT HE WAS BEING HELD BY MC AKIO, WHO WAS USING HIM TO EAT A PLATE OF PICKLED SHRIMP BISCUITS. Fork SQUEALED and WRIGGLED as the anime rapper plunged his prongs into one of the PLUMP shrim loafs, filling Fork with pain and a terror. ""小便ニブル!" gargled Fork, kicking his fork legs like a disgusting baby. The anime raper suddenly dropped Fork and gapsed, choking a bit on his PLUMP shrim loafs! "Keep off the grASS?! My heart is on FIRE" explained MC Akio, smirking and winking at Fork.

"Tch...where's Tit, ya cowboy..." murmured Fronk, swiping shrimp bits out of his metal hair. "I'm right here, babe" belched Tito, who was actually sitting right next to Akio the whole time, not saying a single word and just staring at both of them, not ever blinking and only breathing one time holy shit. Tidus took a deep, greasy breath and scratched Akio's sleeve, purring like a sexually aroused cat; "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT OR I'LL SHOOT" shrieked Akira, pulling out a Pac-Man amiibo covered in peanut butter. Fork squealed & LUNCHED HIMSELF INTO THE AIR, STABBING HISSELF INTO TIT'S TIT FOR SAFE KEEPING!

Toyota giggled like a guggle of grapes, grabbing the amiibo and shoving it down his evil throt to be converted to Tito Juices. "We need to talk, MC Akio."

The two rascals explanned their plight to the saucy amine wrapper over the course of four hours, telling the bab about Hugh Neutron's wrath and Kyoya's shocking betrayal above the volk. Akio shriggled, sipped a glass of hand sanitizer and then created his matser plan for our heroes. "Max Goof is the 14-year old son of Goofy Goof, don't forget the honey mutsrad,,,,,,,,,,," whispered Akoi, shuffling over to the front door & opening it to reveal an UGLY PIZZA DELIVERY WOLF

"Awoooooo..." [translator's note: pizza] said the wolf, handing Akio the pizza but before the pizza could finish beeing handud over to Akio Akio STUCK OUT HIS piNKY FINGER AND SLIT THE THROAT OF THE PISS WOLF, causing Tiddy to shrivel up & squeal like a banshee? "Peppa Pig...Peppa Pig gloves..." Akio barked, wrestling the pizza box out of the wolf's cold, ded paws. He shuffled over to Fork & opened the bocks, revealing a freaky deeky PROTAL inside instead of a peets. "PEPPA PIG GLOVES." Akio barked YET AGAIN, sending Fork into a FRANTIC FRENZY TO FIND THE FABLED PEPPA PIG GLOVES which were just sitting on the floor next to the garbage can

Frink slipped the pork gloves on, and felt a viOLENT surge of cosmic energy pulsate through his veins. MC Akio then looked at him and smiled a deeply sincere smile. "You must enter the pizza portal with your friend, Tito, and search for the one who glows with a crimson aura. Only then will you be able to become a real boy, and rid the world of shoobies once and for all." The PIG gloves then disintegrated, and Fork Jefferson knew what to do! MC Akio sobbed bitter bitter tears for no reason as Fork & Timothy rolled into the pasta box, entering the pordal to find their next adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay so I know some people might be offended by the inclusion of the Peppa Pig Gloves but I honestly don't give a fcuck because this country is too politically correct and if I WANNA RIGHT A TALE that includes some Peppa Pig gluffs, I can do it so leave me alone, TomHanksFan2003. peace of shit...


	5. Mordy wasn't accepted

Last time on FARF 3" Tito's revenge.. Our heroes PLUMMETED into a mystical pizza portal, going to an unforseen land. What is this land like, you may ask? Even the creators do not know. Why? Because theyre too busy doing a bunch of BULLSHIT to even attempt to imagine the rest of the plot. Co creators Mattew Neenomiyo and Desry Gomez sit alone in their respective rooms RIGHT NOW, lazily attempting this story...  
-Do not the following is a literal convo, copyright Dere Gomez 2015-

"hey matt"  
"yes what is it des"  
"what do you think should happen now matt"  
"hmm let's see des" nikomaru stalled. "I think somebody should step in a bowl of potato salad, des"  
"that is a waste of potato salad, Neenomiyo."

After this point, Matt took a long time to respond, leaving Gomez to stare at her computer in disapointed silence until he returned. When he didnt return after a whole fUCKING MINUTE, Desry had to turn to watching anime amvs. Ninomiy finally returned at the end of one shitty mv.

"Okay well you asked for my ideas, Gondola" He finally replied, " the potato salad is a necessary sacrifice"  
"What took so long, nikomaru, did you finish washing your tv?"  
"My dang sister dragged me into her room for no apparent reason. And I found my Mario 64 DS cartridge, So there was a happy ending. The TV remains filthy"  
"How sad"  
"Why, did you miss me, Goku?"  
"si, i screamed for you from the rooftops but you never told me WHAT THE FUCK TO RIGHT ABOUT, NIISAN"  
"I TOLD YOU TO WRITE ABOUT POTATO SALAD BUT YOU SAID IT WAS A WASTE" barked Matteo "EVEN SO I NEED MORE TO WORK WITH GOD DAMMIT... NARUTO"  
"DON'T YOU CALL ME NARUTO, GOHAN" Ninmeo calmed. "Okay what if they find a mischievous mouse who loves to drink apple juice" Mart paused, "And the mouse is 6 feet tall"  
"ok."

WE PAN BACK TO OUR HEROES, THE PLOT NOW THICKENED BY NINOMUROOS BLIND FOLLOWING.

mATT's wails of "OH GOD AM I IN THE STORY NOW" echoed in the distance. Tito and Fork open their eyes to see that they are in a brand new world.. a new fantastic point of view.. When a very loud "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING" boomed through their ears, Titto and Frk ran off into the wide open sandy space before them. They were in the mystic land of... under the sea.

Tito and Fork were so scared, so HORRIFIED by the distant pained screams, that they didnt realize when they stepped in a certain fish's bowl of potato salad. "Oh, s-sorry" Said tito. "IT TOOK US THREE DAYS TO MAKE THAT POTATO SALAD" Fork and Teets quickly BOOKED IT into tall buildings of a random town, urgent to be safe. The fish shook his finny, "THREE DAYS!"  
Just the they FACEPLANTED right threw the glass a giant piece of glass and were now next to a tree. "hhhhHH" Tito'd and he rolled onto his side as water filled in. Fork could do nothing but watch. Horrified. "What the-WHat ARE YOU DOING?!" YELLED SOMEONE from the tree. Secods later, a mouse about six feet tall scurried next to them. "MY TREE DOME!"She shouted. Fork quickly SNAPPED OUT OF IT. "WE'RE SORRY MOUSE, WE'LL FIX IT." He shouted. The mouse continued to panic, and mention how it was a squirrel.  
"Oh No.." Whispered fork, "hes in denial" Tito jumped up as the 6 foot tall mouse continued to FREak ad he ran inside, the moose not noticing. Tito ran and ran, until he came to a science room. "What is any of this" yelled tito viciously. Fork didnt know. He didnt care. He saw an opportunity and he FCKIN TOOK IT he jumped into a box. There were 8 moments of silence as Fork just laid there, tito looking off straight head blinking like he was on the office. JUST THEN ANGRY SQUIRREL BARGED THROUGH THE WALL. "YOU!" She hissed, tito and fork yelped like cantalope, and tito, in heat, picked up a random science gun from the floor.  
"wAIT WAIT, NO, PUT THAT DOWN!-" Tito gentle fired the beaming blast but it was too powerful he couldnt control, he shook violently, unable to keep it pointing in one direction as mouse dodged in bikini. BUT THEN HE HIT FORK BOX. Mouse woman LUNGED AT TITO AND TOOK THE SCIENCE GUN, and turned it off. The box fork was in rumbled horrificly gentle as he transformed and grew. Tito and Mouse watched as he grew to loom over them, and he looked.. like the silver surfer from fantastic fur! He was Nakes! But most importantly, he was a real boy.

"Neji.. it is done"  
"Thank you, Gorgonzola" 


	6. Just One More Chicken McNugget

Tito's tooths fell out of his gums and grayp juice flooded from the orifices, filling his mowth with loads and loads of delicious purple pulpy juices. "gurgle gurg gurg guggle" he frothed, grape liquid flowing from his mouth; this translated to "As the Ancient Hawaiians say, you look like the kinda boy who'd hump a Scrappy Doo toy." Real Boy Fork grunted, thrusting his fist into Tito's mouth and grabbing the valve in his stomach to stop the flow of grape joose. He began to twist it as fruit liquids got all over the floor, but they eventually came to a halt. Tito urped with graec, then shifted his gays onto the GIANT BIKINI MOUSE who wuss trying to MURDER

"NOW THAT YOOV SEEN MAH LAB, AH CAN'T LETCHOO LIV" the bandicoot snarled, pulling a Fig Newton out of its bra and crushing it to FUCKING PIECES! THE FIG IS GONE NO Real Fork Boy took a deep breath, then roared "H-Heh heh...horf...you just don't gget it...do you...with frends by my side, I can akomplish anyhing,,.." A rusty toaster emerge from his fourhead, rumbling and a crumble to blunch some flesh tonight, AAHHH? Fork held the toaster end aimed it at GIANT BIKINI MOUSE, his hands trembulling like a scare weasel! "With my bred gun, we'll uh...we'll uhhh...see who's got the fattest ankles...am I rite?" he hissed, cocking the trigger on the toaster and shrIEKING like Helga from Hey Anrold would if Anrold got his foot cut off

TOAST LUNCHED FROM THE BARRELS OF THE TOSTER, AND MOUSE WAS FUCK. She watched the tost fly right at her, crenching on Fig Newtons as she waited for the sweet relees of dead. After she SWALLOWED the FINAL newton, she SKRELCHED as the toest flopped against her knee, then fell to the grround. "Haw...ahawhaw...HRAW..." the mouse gaggled; "Your tost wasn't toasted enough to penetrate my flush...I LIVE!" Tito coughed up some wet raisin juice, a horrified expression plastered across his face. Who could save THEM NOW.

And then, in a flash of time that could be attributed to how long it takes to blink one's eyelid, something unexpected occurred. The flick of a wrist. A shuriken. The removal of a toe. The sudden cry of a giant bikini mouse. And an entrance that would only be expected of the most honorable gods and goddesses. Through the smashed doorway of the room walked Ninja Brian. And behind him?

"IT'S TIME TO BOIL SOME COCK MEAT, BRIAN."

And there he was; their messiah and one true savior had finally arrived. In all his glory...Danny Sexbang.

author's note: for this battle scene you hav to listen to this song in the background here it is ( watch?v=_xQLZcl0R1Y)  
yeah I KNOW IT'S FROM FUCKING Wario's Woods on NES but that's wat was in my head so fuck off TomHanksFan2003 jesus Christ

Tito's cihns unloaded from underneeth his jaw, then flupped over his face and starTED TO CHOKE HIM, HIS CHINS WERE CHOKING HIM SOMEBODY HELP TITO PLEASE and so Ninja Biran flew over to Tit and sliced his chins off wit a katarna, saving Tiot's life. "as the ancient hawaa say, Thanks Ninja Bian..." he whispered to himself, sneezing three time. "Ninja Brian, LOAD UP THE ERECTO-CANNON." Mr. Sexbang barked, still standing in the doorway with his hands on his hpips, and also cape flowing in the breez. Byron moved a fast, setting up the good Cock Cannon as Fork Man watched in two shocks and an awe...

"Dan...ARE YOU GONNA KILL THE SQWORL?" Fork screamed while breathing inwards, creating a SCRAY sound that was like a devil fork man? i don't fucking know anymore "Stand back, this is gonna get JIZZY." Dan gurgled, jerking the trigger of the Erecto-Cannon and causing it's testicle cargo to juggl... "WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO KILL ME GOD PLEASE SAVE ME" the mouse cried in agony as it awaiTED the sweet relees of ded ONCE AGAIN! The cock barrel hiccupped and cluck, unleashing a FROSTY FROM WENDY'S!

"Ahhh...my midnight snackarooni..." Dan chuckled, picking up the Frosty covered in cock juices. "Brian, let's blow this cocksicle stand." The two warriors shuffled out the front door, leaving Tit and Spork dumbfounded and two times sad, their nipples a-saggin? At that point, Real Fork Boy with a Real Fork Dick pulled a glock out of his invisible procket, and shot GIANT BIKINI MOUSE in the fourhead oh god so much blood

But their horrors weren't over yet...outside the Treedome, Tito heard the scraping of coolers against the ground, and the tapping of bare feet. He cupped his ear to hear what the creatures were saying: "Man, I can't WAIT TO take over the beach for the whole summer AND ACT LIKE I OWN IT!" Tito puked up some blud, then sat on the floor. "...The shoobies are cumming." 


	7. Pink Floyd: Empoleon's Hat

Tito cried a seven and a half tears and fell onto the floor horror gentle. He screamed and threw a tantrum like he was one and a half years old, he was real upset. Real fork boy w real fork diks lunged up threw his glockaroonie to tito, and took out his two sided light saber. He went to dead mou55 bikin rat and cUT THAT BITCH. he shoved tito insid for the protection of a thousand life times. "Stay low" fork boy says, but tito protests, clutching the glocko in real upsetment, saying that for is too important to him, too precious to lose to the shoobies like his vampire parents before him. he cry many a day in the past thinking, waiting for the shoobies to make a move on himself, but never had he truly worried for the safety of another like he had Fork.

They're been through so much, ya feel? Being trapped in the oven, surviving the plane, becoming a .. real boy. twice.. Tito began to sob monotonously. Des then cried cause she couldnt think of anything. rIGHT WHEN FORK BOY WAS GOING TO CONFRONT THE SHOOBIES, TIGER CAME BOUNCING IN... "the shoobies champion..." said Tito, in horror. Fork boy had to fight him to even get to the shoobs. Tigger has DVD copies of The Land Before Time II that he throws at Fork.

Real forky hiSEES AT THE BURNIG sensations amongst his new and hella hot bod. How dare he. Fork attacks tigger, swinging his lightshakes wildly, fully intenting to cut a TAKES OUT HIS OWN LIGHTBABER AND friskily shakes it at Fork, swoon parrying his attempts to do kil. Sentient Fork attempts to thrsuT/ the saber down Tiges throat, but he doesnt let it happen, no nOT TODAY! tIGG punches fork boy in his ral fork dick, sending him to the floor. Tito screeches from mouse carcus, tears. Tigger goes in for th efinal blow but real fork boy with a partially owed dick gentle horrifically mangles Tigger dong with his light saber.

Tigger is not pleased and screes around in a circle, slowing down and falling due to blood loss. The voices of the shoobies and their tyrannical reign was heard in the stiff silence. Real fork boy with a real fork wick walked over to the dying tiger, raising his lightsaber in the air. Tigge looked up at him, knowing Fork had no mercy when it came to his lover. With his final breath, tigger did the thing. "Veggietales on VHS is a good time for all ages." OH NO

Hugh Neaurtron BURSTS THROUGH THE TREEDOME, CLOsing the door only after letting in precisely 200 and 34 gallons of salty sea in. He was angry, he was upset, he was nakes, he was moderately obese, he was 11.24 inches, he was horny, and he was out for blood. He puppet walks in like on Team America World excretes onto the scene of our heros, Tigger in his sights first. Hugh negtroon viciously flips over the dying tTriget, grabbing his tail and swooping it around Tiggers neck. Tito gasps in honor but quickly covers his mouth with his glock as to be shhhhhhhhhh. Real fork watches, peachless. Hugh Negtron ignores Tiggers screams of pure moist horror as Hugh lustfully decapitates Tiger with his own tail.

Tito and Fork look on in horror as Hugh munched on Tiggers now officially dead form. Then, he looked at Tit. Fork and Tito were frozen. The netron man immedietaly broke into a gallop towards Tito, who shook, petrified with the glock in his hands. He was too mortified to use it. Fork CREAMED and let out a howl of discontent, throwing the lightsiaber like a spear at the provacative Adult male with an unecessary and remotely unhealthy dick length. A poison pill falls from the sky & randomly lands in Tit's mouth. Hugh was able to puncture Titos heart with a pencil before being bRUTALLY entered by the lightsaberer... Fork couldn't breathe.


	8. One Moderately Sad Lasagna Later

Fork gasped, clutching his fork chest as he fell to his fork knees & sobbed disgusting fork tear They were shaped like forks, and when they hit the ground they made a ting sound like a fork would when it hits the ground because he is a fork do you understand okay good He swobbled over to Tart, clutching Trat's second breast to help him breathe,,,,such a passionate katchen utensil...  
"Tostito...y-ya can't die on me...not now, I haven't tasted your seed yet?" Fork purred sadly.  
Hugh Neutron bubbled his frumps, picking up some rocks & stuffing them into his socks to create dangerous Rock Socks "Jim jam...james jimbo jamboree nut...taste rcock..." Hug bumbled, swacking Frok over the head with his new Rock Socks "SCRANGA-GANGA-PUSS" FORK CREAMED, falling on the groud next to Tarson and licking his ear three time "TRINGUS, TRANGUS ya gotta WAKE UP" he pleaded, shovulving the large Hawaa in an effort to wake his arse up Tingle coughed up a bluck..."h-heh...it's time for dinrer,,," a hole opened in the treedome but no water came in because jesus happened "COME GET THE BURGER" Jesus barked at Tick, opening the cra door on his taxi to bring Teegle to Chicago, what a good boy "N-No...you can't go to Chicock, not without me your special Froyk baby?!" Fork plundered under his breath, hurgling and hurgling his brain to cope "It's time for me...to install Jesus Kart 8...sayonara pup...,," Tring quigged HORRIFICALLY gentle, rising up to meet Jeej And so, Fork was all alone without a plump Hawaa to crunch anymore "...what a shit day"

And so, once the Jesus hole was gone, Hung NutterButter unhinged his jaw to reveal a broken PlayStation stuck in his teeth "GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT" he prumped, tearing grass out of the ground and throwing it in the air to make grass fireworks "Yare yare daze...piece of cheese..." fork was so fucking tired man he just wanted to sit down on a rock, any kinda rock please He walked up to Hurg's tooths and gripped the Nintendo box, tightening his grip on the Xbox as he pulled and pulled and PULL until all of Jimmy's tarth came out WHOA "MULAN SLEEPING BEAUTY BEAUTY AND THE BEAST FUCK" Hguh was dead, that killed him its over

The Treedome wibbled and also a wobble, transforming into the crusty Shore Shack (they were there all along) but it wasn't a dream this is just a fucking wierd story Once Trigger bit the bucket, all the shoobs evaportated and became Milk Gas "Home...too bad Tonald isn't here to see that we're hoem...hraahhh..." Frank wheezed?

BUT THEN OUT OF THE SKY THE JESUS HOLE RE-OPENED AND THE CHRIST TAXI VROOMED INTO THE ROOF OF THE SHRA SHACK, DESTROYING THE INFRASTRUCTURE AND INSURING THAT TINALDS WOULD BE IN CRIPPLING DEPT DUE TO THE COSTS OF REPAIRING THE SHRA SUCK AND HIS LIFE IS OVER even though he's coming back to life look "Fring...I didn't die I just weent to Chicarg and had a hot dog..." said the dead alive Hawario, he was back to stay at last Fock fell into Taargus's arms, and gazed into his sausage eyes, oh yes...  
"As da Ancient Hawaiians say...fork sex..." Teet gribbled, and then they engaged in utensil-coitus right there at the end of that episode of Rocket Power.  
Spider-Man sat on the floor with a gummy bear watching it happen, thinking "Man I wish I saw Star Wars 2 in the theaters dag nabbit"

Heck End 


End file.
